Support shell arrangements of the above-cited type are known in various embodiments, essentially differing in the way in which the stability required for enabling the support shell function is constructionally realized. Fundamentally, a differentiation can be made between a “closed” support shell arrangement, in which the required stability is realized by a shell arrangement completely enclosing the lower leg and at least the adjacent foot region, and an “open” support shell arrangement, in which the stability of the support shells is created by reinforcement of the entire shell surface in particular on the calf part. For this purpose, known materials, such as fiber reinforcements, are employed.
If an articulation function is also intended to be realized between the shell parts of the support shell arrangement, in addition to the plastic materials conventionally employed for the shell, metallic structural parts are utilized so as to make it possible to realize sufficiently rigid and bending-resistant articulated fittings for absorbing the support shell forces.
In particular during utilization of metallic fitting parts at support shell arrangements it has proven to be disadvantageous that, for performing X-ray examinations of the body parts received in the support shell arrangements, it is regularly necessary to remove the support shell arrangement from the body part due to the impermeability of the metallic parts to X-ray radiation. Moreover, in practice it has proven to be advantageous both in terms of wearing comfort and in terms of hygienic aspects to produce support shell arrangements with a maximum of air-permeable functionality.